Lena the Weeb
by TyDye15
Summary: A quiet day at Post Gibraltar and Tracer stumbles across an activity D. Va does in times of bad internet and few video games to compete in.


The flag flaps in the sea salt air. The waves crash against the rocky shores and the sea gulls cry out in a hunt. It was just another day at Post Gibraltar.

Reinhardt sits on a crate. His helmet off, he leans against the wall, wiping down his war hammer.

"I hate it when the moisture gets in my equipment."

Winston, a large sentient gorilla, sits in his chair, the blue light of the monitor lighting his face. He picks cautiously at a peanut butter jar whilst keeping his eyes glued to the monitor. Suddenly blue light and a petite woman appear next to him.

"Hey, love."

Winston leaps from his chair and grabs onto the steel rafting of the room.

"Atlas, initiate Defense Protocol Charlie! We've been-"

Winston looks down at the woman, a pair of glasses in her hand. She smiles sheepishly. "It's alright, love."

He lands near his chair. He groans as he face palms. "Tracer, what did I tell you about knocking?"

She laughs. "Sorry. I forgot."

"Anyway, I need to keep watch." Winston climbs back into his chair.

"Atlas would let you know, right?" Tracer hands Winston his glasses.

"Yes, but remember the museum?"

"It worked out."

"We need to be more alert and more-"

"Quick?"

Winston rubs his temples. "That wasn't the word, but yes. Talon is a confirmed enemy we need to keep watch over. Who knows when and where they'll strike."

"You'll be too stressed to fight if you sit here all day."

Atlas's mechanic voice quips, "She has a point."

Winston groans and gets up from the seat.

"I'll grab some more peanut butter, but I'm coming back here to watch again."

Tracer frowns and waves. "I'll see you around, big guy."

Winston turns. "Tracer I need-"

He sees nothing and rolls his eyes. "Am I the only one who gives a miniscule anomaly about Overwatch?"

Meanwhile, in a pink room covered in various posters of bunnies and Japanese pop bands, D. Va sits in a white bunny bean bag chair with her laptop. The lights are out and only the light of the laptop illuminates anything in a bright blue.

Metal clanking rattles on the door. It slides open for Tracer.

"Hey, love."

D. Va doesn't even acknowledge her. Tracer scrunches her nose.

"I said hey, love."

Still no answer, Tracer looks around to see pink headphones. Tracer rolls her eyes and flips the light switch up.

D. Va looks around and takes her headphones off. "Hi, Lena!"

The other woman laughs. "Oh now you answer."

"You mean you were there the whole time? I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine! What're you doing?" She plops down into Hana's bed.

"Oh I was just finishing up on RWBY."

"That's one of them whatcha-macallsits...um... anime, right?"

Hana chuckles. "Yeah. You ever watch one?"

Lena gives her the same smile she gave Winston earlier. "Sorry, I really didn't get into it myself."

"You should try it. I can start one up with you right now."

"I think I'm good. Thank you though."

Hana crosses her arms with a smug expression. "You got anything else better to do?"

Tracer opens her mouth, and her eyes blank. She laughs. "I guess not."

Hana smirks and opens up her data. Tracer's eyes widen.

"You have so many!"

"Yeah, internet is terrible out here. I can't wait until we get our other stations back."

Tracer sighs looking up into the ceiling. "Those were the days, weren't they?"

"Soooo, Ouran High School Host Club, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Fairytale or Avatar: The Last Airbender?"

Tracer looks at the files and hums in thought. "How about the first one?"

Hana giggles uncontrollably. Tracer smiles at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing. I'll just put it on."

After much struggle and D. Va's brief argument with the projector and her laptop, "Work..." She curses the projector in Korean, hits the projector and it kicks to life.

Hana and Lena prop back to let the show begin, blaring the song, "Kiss, kiss fall in love!"

Lena bounces her head to the tune of the song. Hana grins and reenjoys the show.

"What? That's it?" A shriek echoes through the halls.

Hana sighs. "Yeah, they didn't continue it unfortunately."

"Even after all these years."

"It just never became popular again." Hana sighs.

"But...I want more. So many unanswered questions." Tracer hugs her knees to her chest.

"Well there's others that are complete."

"I'll... I'll do that later."

"Want a hard drive full of them?"

"Yeah...and um... This stays between us right?"

Mercy overhears this walking by. Lena walks out giggling. The medic gasps and looks back at Hana's room, her face glowing red.

"Oh... Oh my." She looks back at Lena then walks away from the room. "I guess I'm glad I worked at the lab later than usual."

 _1 Week Later..._

Hana walks through the halls with an armful of snacks, a soda in her mouth. She bypasses Lena's room, with her code name "Tracer" printed on the door. Hana shrugs and knocks on Tracer's door.

She hears a perky voice. "Just a minute."

"It's me, D. Va."

"Oh right, hold up."

She waits a few moments when Tracer's door slides open. Her eyes widen at Hana's load. "You need help with that, love?"

She drops the snacks on Tracer's bed. She looks around the woman's room to be covered in white papers and one British flag.

"What's um... with all the arts and crafts?"

"Oh you know, faster way to dry paint."

"The paint is instant dry here."

"Sure it is." Lena chuckles. "Sure it is?"

Hana looks over at the closet door protruding and bulging from the wall.

"And your closet?"

"Oh just some equipment I'm keeping to clean up and recalibrate."

Hana gets up. "I can help."

Lena zips into her way. "Oh no, it'll be fine, love. Really."

Hana chuckles. "Come on, I got nothing else better to do."

Lena zips in front of Hana. "Is there something you're hiding from me?"

"Not at all."

"Then let me help."

"It's fine, really." Tracer smiles wider than usual, showing all teeth.

"Fine, then wanna help me with my snacks?"

Tracer smiles. "Sure."

She zips over to grab at the snacks. Hana smirks and grabs the closet door.

"Don't you-"

Too late, Hana yanked open the door and suddenly she was comically covered in a pile of manga book, various figurines and a Kingdom Hearts Sora body pillow. Lena's eyes widen and Hana pops her head out of the pile. The papers, held by tape didn't last long and the whole room reveals to be covered floor-to-ceiling in various anime posters.

Hana stands up out of the pile and sneers. "You love anime, don't you, Lena?"

Lena's face glows red and she squeals. "Yes, yes, yes. I love it, yes!"

Meanwhile Mercy enters the hall and she hears Lena's voice.

"Yes, yes, yes, I love it, yes!"

Her face glows red and she puffs her chest up. "I'm going to give those girls a talking to!"

Lena pants.

"Jeez, you didn't have to scream it."

"I'm sorry it's just...I don't know, it's just something I love."

"You're a bigger weeb than I am. Can you help me out of this? I'm kinda stuck."

Lena chuckles. "Yeah, sorry."

Lena grabs Hana's hands and just as she's about to get up, she trips over a Pokeball and falls face-first into Lena's crotch. She lets off a pained moan.

Mercy storms into Lena's room, the door sliding open.

"You two need to-" she slaps her hand over her eyes. "Oh God, ok I'm sorry!"

Tracer looks back and reaches her hand out. "Wait it's not what it looks like!"

Tracer frowns. She has some explaining to do.

Hana chuckles and walks out of the pile. "Come on, let's set your room up. It's a mess in here."

"Sure. That can um... explain away the other thing."

Hana giggles. "Or we can prove them right." She caresses Lena's face.

She blushes. "What?"

Hana laughs. "I'm kidding now let's clean this mess."

"Good idea." Lena chuckles.


End file.
